


Death do us part [Rdr2 Micah and Arthur mini series pt2]

by TheCrownless2



Series: Rdr2 - 2 part mini series [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Angst, Arthur Morgan Has Tuberculosis, Arthur has TB, Arthur is weak, Dutch catches on, Guns, Hate, High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Micah Bell Being an Asshole, Micah and Arthur actually hate each other, Micah confesses, Micah gets angry, Micah has had enough, Micah is hiding something, Outlaws, RDR2, Sickness, arthur is dying, chapter 6, hate above the sheets, love and hate, sex buddies, they just like to fuck, tuberculosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Micah confronts Arthur with life changing news.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Rdr2 - 2 part mini series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094144
Kudos: 8





	Death do us part [Rdr2 Micah and Arthur mini series pt2]

**Author's Note:**

> Our fic, Just a social call got a lot of requests for us to make a part two, so here we are! We decided instead of chapters we would make this into a two part series instead ^^ We hope that you enjoy and thank you all for your support and requests!
> 
> !! Chapter 6 spoilers ahead !!

———

"I reckon this ain't a social call, Micah." Snarled Arthur under his wheezy breath as the man struggled to hold up his own weight.

Micah had called Arthur out to a remote area, not unusual for the outlaw to do as this meant Micah wanted to fuck, but ever since what happened after Arthur kicked Strauss out of camp things had been heated between the two, not like they were ever in love. More or so fuck buddies than anything and out of the sheets the two despised one another.

With Arthur's health declining at such an alarming rate it was hard to hide the truth now, even Dutch suspected Arthur was sick, Arthur could tell Micah and Dutch were planning some fucked up scheme and they wanted Arthur to stay out of it.

Another wheezy cough came from the outlaw as his bloodshot eyes gazed upon Micah who still stood quiet. Pale skin now made it easy for anyone around Arthur to know this man was on his deathbed, licking some blood off the corner of his lip before letting out another weakened breath. "Micah-"

"Cowpoke.." The older outlaw hummed with a lustful gaze, his voice was barely audible with intent to mask his growing anger towards the young cowboy. "Let me ask you a question.."He stifled a chuckle. "Do you...do you still consider yourself to be honoured among us outlaws?"

Arthur drew back as his eyes widened. Anger filled his gaze as he stepped closer to the older man. "Excuse me?.."

"Don't play dumb with me, Morgan!" Snarled the older man as he backed away from Arthur. Slowly resting his fingers on his holster as his eyes looked towards the sick man, his gaze filled with rage."You're sick, ain't ya?! Yous said it wasn't contagious! Liar!"

Arthur's gaze darted to that gun, Micah's fingers placed so rigorously on the flap of that holster. He didn't want Micah to know he saw this move, so his gaze quickly looked up to the outlaw once more.

"..sick-.." Arthur coughed into his sleeve and as he drew breath it felt like his lungs were on fire. Taken back by this weakness the man leaned against an unattached fence post to support his swaying body. "'Course I'm sick, I thought it won't contagious, it ain't like I spit in that pretty face of yours boah! You were the one fucking me!... You goddamn bastar-" Arthur coughed again.

"Bastard...?" The older outlaw snarled as his lips curled into a smirk. "Yous wanted me to fuck you! Don't you forget...And you ain't sick, you're a dying man." Slowly, he pulled his gun from the holster as he stepped closer to Arthur, using his movement to bring the attention away from his hand. Micah stifled a cough as he bowed his head to mask his bloodshot eyes. "Well, I suppose whatever plan yous had worked..I'm dying too, Cowpoke...and it's all your fault!" With one swift moment he had the barrel of his gun pointing to Arthur while he released the safety of the gun.

Arthur's eyes widened in shock, taken off guard by Micah's quick draw and sudden movements. Struggling the younger outlaw reached for his gun but his weakened fingertips barely held the gun and as he pulled it out of his holster the gun slipped through his shaky fingers and landed on the ground. Now the outlaw stared the barrel of yet another gun, this time the one behind it was a man he often looked into his eyes as they were half lidded with lust and passion.

"Dying? Plans? The only thing you're suffering from is delusions and mad man's disease! What are you playin at Micah!?"

"Enough! Am I making sense to you, hmm? Well, let me make it clear for you." The older outlaw snarled. His hands started to shake as he struggled to let his finger pull the trigger. For an infamous gunman he felt hesitant to let the bullet fly. But his anger clouded his true feelings.

"Yous got me sick, Cowpoke. I have Tuberculosis because of you!"

Arthur tried to hide it, but he couldn't, his jaw fell ajar and then he began to laugh. "You're tellin me, you've got Tuberculosis boah?.." His voice fell silent and his sudden coughing fit cut off his crude laughter at the outlaws fate.

"Damn you, Arthur Morgan! You laugh now but you ain't got the guts to pull that trigger. "

Morgan managed to stifle a cough as he pulled another gun from his left holster, cocking the gun and taking the safety off, aiming right for Micah's head, ready to pull the trigger. "Oh yes I can.. Y'know why? 'Cause you're a rat, and rats always get diseases."

Micha didn't seem phased by Arthur's threat, he only laughed at him before taking a few steps back. ."..I hope yous counted your paces, Cowpoke." Micah taunted as he spun his weapon before taking aim.

"I'll See you in hell!" With one clean shot the younger outlaw fell to the ground, motionless as the smoke from Micah's gun filled the air. The shot scared the birds and after that it was silent, the sound of Arthur's weakened breath was gone. "I won't forgive you for what you've done. ... "


End file.
